Nectar, Ambrosia and Coke Zero?
by DaughterOftheGrayEyedGoddess
Summary: collaboration with loverdearestxshelf.   The guys from Marianas Trench have found out there demi-gods... And freaking out. Read as they might have the world lying in their musical hands.
1. No way!

**Ok, ****loverdearestxshelf wrote this chapter but she didn't give me the author note for it… I'll do it.**

**So loverdearestxshelf and I did a PJO/MT (Marianas Trench) Cross over collaboration. We actually camp up with the idea over twitter….. Anyways, ENJOY!**

(Thalia's POV)

I'd gone back home for a while. I was a tough chick, but when it came to winning contests, it got me pretty mad not winning.

"Thalia? " My aunt said. I found out I had an aunt who wasn't like my mother. "Isn't there that band you like that's from here?"

So my aunt's a Canadian. Atleast we're far enough away from New York no monsters will get me.

This is my aunt on my mother's side. My dad's side's a bit complicated. You can't exactly visit those relatives without permission.

"Yeah, Marianas Trench. Why?" I said. Something was familiar about the lead singer.. I had a feeling about it.

"Well , there is this contest.. and you are technically 18.. you could enter it through the local radio station. " My aunt said. I don't like calling her by her first name. Eve was her first name, but it was strange to me and a little.. too preppy.

You may ask why my brother isn't here. He's Roman, so we aren't technically brother and sister.

"No, Ev, I don't think so. What if monsters decide to track me again? I can't stay in one place for too long. " I said

I had decided to phone in for the contest.

"So, what was lead singer Josh Ramsay has and still is struggling with since his teens? " The radio station DJ said. "This is for a true fan. "

"Acute Insomnia.." I said, after they'd finally picked up. I had to use a pysuedonym. I knew it was safer considering monsters could track me. I'd drop the phone after.

I got rid of the phone after telling them the information and went down to the station to get the tickets. "Here you are, ."

"Its Thalia. " I said, picking up the tickets. This would be different than most concerts.. I had a good and bad feeling.

The concert was in 2 weeks. Maybe I could convince someone with good swords skills.. or Grover. Yeah. He'd know if someone was after me. If I could find him anyways. I'd have to go back to camp half-blood though right after.

**Read and Review! We will try to update at lest once a week and the same story is posted on her profile with her edit. **


	2. Meet the Boys

**Hello! Ok this one is my chapter! Its Marianas trench stuff. So I get to write in the minds of the guys. This should be good. Enjoy.**

Chap2 MT  
>Josh POV<p>

"This is gonna be epic!" I said to Matt as we headed out of the Radio station. We had recorded a radio ad for our contest in which a fan gets to hang out with us backstage after the concert.

"Totally. There gonna love it. I mean meeting and hanging out with my favourite band would be so rad!" Matt said.

Ian and Mike walked out behind us. "Ready to hit the studio again?" Asked Mike. "We have to a lot to do."

"Ugh hard woke." Matt complained.

"Yes, singing is so hard." I said sarcastically. "I have to produce it. You Guys make it hard to mix!"

"Hey!" Mike protested.

Ian checked his watch. "Didn't Ben and Brett say to meet them at the Studio in like half an hour?"

"Crap" I mumbled. I was hoping for some down time before I had to go and meet with our video writer. I was co-writing our next video. A lot of planning goes into a video.

We got to my studio and walked in. Brett was just getting off the phone. I noticed a strange limp in his walk.

"Brett, you ok?" I asked him. He also looked worry and had a really sweaty forehead.

He yelped. "Hey guys! What's up?" He asked.

"You're acting weird." Mike commented.

Matt gave him a 'duh' look.

"Uh, nothing. Ok let's get started." Brett said. "Ben!"

Ben waltz in. Like the actual dance. He waltzed in. That kid was weird.

"Ready to film the next studio update?" He asked.

"Sure..." I said.

We finished up and just hung around the studio. I went to get my guitar. I went to plug it into a small amp I had. As I did there was a spark, the amp went completely dead. It had been over loaded with power.

Mike, Ian and Matt rushed in the room.

"What happened?" Matt asked.

I gestured to the Amp that was still smoking. "What do you think?" I asked him.

"How?" Asked Ian. I just shook my head. "It got overloaded with power but, I have no idea how. My guitar is also totalled." I gestured to the Pink and Black electric custom guitar that was also ruined.

"That's weird." Matt said. "I'm gonna go cut the lawn." We just stared at him.

"Really?" asked Mike.

"What? Lawn mowing clears my head." Matt shrugged.

"Ok." Mike said.

This is crazy. My favourite guitar! Ok one of them but, still! Something weird was going on. And I have a feeling Brett's nervousness had something to do with it.

**I'm gonna end each chapter with a MT quote. This Story is rated T. Keep that in mind.**

"SnorkleFin BogWater"

~Josh

***Awkward* So…. See you in the next chapter. *Leaves***


	3. Concert

**Next Chapter…. Enjoy!**

Thaila POV

"This is gonna be cool.. I can't believe I'm acting like this over a band Ev." I said

My aunt looked at me. "Even you, being the toughest girl I know, is somehow softened by a band, is weird."

"I just... There's a weird feeling about the lead singer." I said, I had on a green day tee, ripped jeans, and converse with little electric bolts.

"Look, I know about what went on. "My aunt said, "But don't ask me. I knew someone who was a half-god too."

"Who?" I said.

"Never mind. They wound up marrying someone who was pure" My aunt said. "You'll find out sooner or later Thal."

That was the ONLY person allowed to call me that. I trusted her a lot. My own mother was not nice to me. After the encounter with Melanie, I knew that I never wanted to run into her shade again.

It was soon the night of. I didn't own usually 'girly' clothes, so I had to borrow a black tank top with skulls on it, little earrings, a jean skirt, and ripped leggings and converse. I was going to meet the band. I'd decided Grover should come because A) if anything bad does happen, he'll know when, and B) He's a good friend plus a fun guy to hang with. Plus I need a parent/guardian with me. Grover could play for being my cousin or a friend.

"Grover, come on I don't want you hear to try to play 'Cross My Heart' later on your reed pipes." I said

"Dang it, I thought you thought I was cool." Grover laughed.

I had Aegis on my wrist. I always kept it on me. Plus dear old dad could help when he was in a good mood.

Grover tensed slightly. "It's nothing. I think I smell monsters. "

"Grover, don't be kidding me. They would have got to me already. " I said. Grover shook his head.

I saw someone look at me then walk into the show. I didn't think it would end badly. I didn't think that.

Grover started acting weird though. "I got a phone call from a ... Friend of mine."

I would have brought another demigod, but Perce got grounded and Annabeth was the cause, so her dad grounded her... Which sucked. Percy would have been a better demigod to bring, but Grover at least would known if something was going to happen. "What kind of phone call."

"Never mind. I think I smell demigods... Like big three type scent, Besides yours." Grover said.

"Grover, even if there were demigods here, the scent would have attracted a monster" I said.

"I'm not a demigod although some like to eat me so I don't think if one shows up, we're staying. Got it? "Grover said.

I went over to the merch area by myself w/out Grover. He apparently had started a good conversation with some dude. Wait, was that Brett? Never mind... That's a distraction. I pulled my new MT shirt on over my tank top after buying it and dragged Grover into the concert. "You can talk to your friend later. Come on."

**Read and Review and Follow us at;**

**TrenchinForLife**

**LexiRamsay**


	4. Riverdancing

**Hello again!**

***Crickets***

**Ya, I don't see any review. Shows how much love I get. Just read which ever poor unfortunate soul that is reading this. **

** Josh POV**  
>After those weird experiences, it wasn't the end of them.<p>

Matt had been taking out the trash. As he was walking along, dead flowers that were outside pop up.

Mike had found a bone on the ground... That was part if the rest of the dog skeleton he found.

Ian had found he was very good at stealing my wallet... And switching my Coke Zero out for juice... Thanks.

Me, on the other hand was just crazy. I could not touch the soundboard or anything that conducted electricity. We had to put a stop to recording for a while. I kept overloading the power and shorting out everything or blowing a circuit.

One day though, I was making toast and I touched the toaster, completely forgetting what happens, and it was fine. Nothing happened. *Riverdance*

The day we were gonna get to hangout with the fan and guest after the concert was here.

We went down to the concert hall to set up. I went to get Brett so we could go over the set list and guitar stuff. He was talking to a guy I have never seen before. He had crutches and short black curly hair. I was about to walk over, then a girl came and pulled him away. Brett walked over. Or hopped.

"Brett, why are you hopping?" I asked. The dude was not the most athletic.

"Uh, I'm excited, to meet the lucky fan. Lucky, lucky fan..." His voice trailed off.

"K..." I said and walked over to where food was. I grabbed a coke zero and plopped down on the couch.

I was taking in the rush of people backstage when, I spotted Jonathan, just standing there... Staring at me. I tried my best not to look.

I was due in the hair and make up chair in a couple of minutes. Someone else caught my eye. Brett was nervously ringing his hands, bouncing on his knees and looking viciously from me, to Jonathan and the door. I called to make up. I didn't have time to talk to Brett.

After 2 and 1/2 hours in the chair, I was ready for the concert.

I could hear the crowd chanting "Marianas Trench, Marianas Trench"

I raised the microphone the stage hand handed me to my lips to sing. My voice rose to sing to first note for "Vancouver Can you hear me?" and all hell broke loose.

**Alright: Quote:**

"**Its my room, I can walk naked if I want too! You can't tame me!"**

**~Josh**

**You know what to do!**


	5. We are what's?

**Hello! I haven't updated in FOREVER! So, when I open reviews its basically cobwebs and spiders. (Major arachnophobia here) So I don't open it anymore. So if you are still here. Enjoy. **

Thalia's POV

Something wasn't right about the band's manager. Grover kept getting nervous and kept trying to tell me to go.

Something wasn't right.

I kept aegis on my wrist at all times now. The band's manager was looking sinister... Please hope to the gods that he isn't the thing that Grover's scared of... there's no other demi-god's here. I kept nervously fiddling with the edge of my shirt.

I knew the lead singer had something familiar about him... but I didn't see it right away. They had a lot of technical difficulties... what was going on?

No... It was like someone was interfering with it...

They can't be demigods. They can't be. Please hope to the gods this is just my nerves.. or something.

Grover sighed. "Thaila, we gotta go. Their band manager is acting weird and looking into this section. I ran into their tech. don't ask why we're friends"

So Brett was a satyr.

"Come on. It'll be fine. I checked outside to make sure no bloodthirsty nasties followed us. "I said.

"You turn into a softie when it comes to Marianas Trench. Do you like one of them or something? "Grover said

"No. It's just the only rock band that's at my number one. "I said."Then there's a ton of others."

Things started to go wrong fast... and I knew it was not normal...

First, MT had to perform two songs acoustic due to amps malfunctioning.

Second, power went out and acoustic set had to be played a little longer.

Third, when they actually got to play a song, Josh's mic shorted out...

Grover looked nervous, looking from the band members to Brett to their manager. Their manager wasn't who he was. That's all Grover was saying.

Grover looked at the door too and tried to pull me. "Thaila, I think it's the band members. Their manager has a scent of a... "

"No. I'm not leaving. "I said."The mist will probably protect them if they don't find out sooner. "

Grover noticed people start to leave from the sides of the stage and security come around to our section. "I t-think something's wrong. Why are they over here?"

I noticed the manager walk by. He gave me a glare that I knew all too well.. The manager! He wasn't human! He stopped and I knew now he wasn't human cause he kept mumbling something between my name and me being a daughter of Zeus.. no one knew that except for other half-bloods or monsters or gods.

I didn't have my sword on me, but most monsters would cower from the sight of Aegis. It was a present from my dad, and was imprinted with an image of Medusa, which scared most monsters and half-bloods. I couldn't pull my shield out though right now. When it got tough I would.

Josh POV

This is freaking crazy. I have never done a whole big venue concert acoustically.

We have never had this many problems. Like usually it's like, Chinese talk radio will blast though the amps or the power will be out for a song or the mic will just be to short. Nothing this crazy. My mic actually shorted out.

I was backstage trying to find Brett. He no where in sight.

I turned around to go see where the other guys were and nearly ran into Jonathan.

"Oh, gods, Dude don't do that." I said and slipped past him. I found the other guys by the snack table.

"What do you think is going on?" I asked them.

"No clue but, I think all the weird things that's been going on has something to do with it" Mike said.

"Defiantly" Ian said. Matt and I nodded in agreement.

"Hey, check out Brett." Matt said. Brett was hopping madly towards us waving his hands.

"Brett!" I said as he skidded to a stop in front of us.

"Jonathan... Monster... Run..." He wheezed.

"Dude, chill!" Said Matt. "Slow down. Catch your breath then tell us."

"Ok. Ok, I'm good." Brett said.

"Ok then, what's wrong?" I asked.

"You band manager. Jonathan. He's not who says his is." Brett said.

"What? How?" I asked.

"Well, start by turning around" a voice sneered from behind. We turned. Jonathan was standing there but, not him. He looks possessed.

"What's going on?" asked Mike.

"Don't worry. It will be over before you know it" Jonathan Laughed.

"What?" Squeaked Brett. I forgot he was there.

"Brett! Brett!" a voice called. I was that guy he was talking go earlier.

"In here!" Brett called back. "Hi!"

"Hey!" The guy said. He was standing with the same girl that had pulled him away earlier.

"Enough!" Jonathan roared! And I do mean roar. "I'll finish you now!" he started to morph. His back arched, hair grew longer around this face until it was a blood caked mane. He was down on all 4. He now had hooves, a goat head popping out of his back and a tail that was a Diamond Head Snake. His face was now on of an angry lion.

"Oh, Man." the girl mumbled.

"What's that?" Asked Ian.

"A Chimera- wait, you can see that?" The girl asked.

"More than we want to" Mike said.

"Greeeeat" she groaned.

"Well nice to meet you too!" He retorted and The Uh, Chimera Lunged at me.

"Ah!" I yelped and jumped out of the way. The monster crashed into the snack table. It got up and shook it mane. Icing and Crumbs flew everywhere.

"You four" the monster growled.

"Eeeeepppp" Brett fainted.

"I thought we were over that!" yelled the crutches guy. He hopped over in a similar way Brett was over to help him.

Then instincts took over. I focused all my energy and a giant lighting bolt came though the roof and struck the creature. It evaporated into dust.

"Holy shit! How did I do that!" I screamed.

Then Mike got at calm. He closed his eyes and clenched his fist. Then these GIANT birds like creature bust though the wall.

"Now what is that?" Asked Matt.

"That's our friend here." the girl pointed at Mike. "Fault"

Mike just looked scared. "I didn't mean to..."

"You summoned him" the Girl insisted. "Your time of fear, your dad sent help."

"My dad? How is that possible?" Mike asked.

"Not your human dad. Your immortal dad" she replied

**Quote:**

"**Second Time we almost died today! Y'all motherfuckers can't handle us!"  
>~Josh<strong>

**So, since they have now met the chapters are gonna be in both point of views now. **

**R&R 3 **

**~DaughterOfTheGrayEyedGoddess **


	6. Worlds Colide

Thalia's POV

Trying to convince the guys it wasn't safe to finish the show was pretty difficult. Brett was a satyr... I realized it.

They did finish the show, but how was I gonna explain who I was to them after what had happened?

Was it that something happens all the time to me and affects others? Or the gods just hate me.

I'm not close with my dad either.

The Chimera... I should have known. 'Jonathon' wouldn't have known I was a demigod if he were human. But Jonathon seemed normal in those videos I saw online... that might be a Chimera that took his form... that's what the problem was.

I'm not a daughter of Athena. But I'm still smart enough to know that it isn't safe now for them, or even to me to be here.

I've barely been to any concerts of bands I liked because I plan to go, and then wars and stuff happen. They're still rebuilding in New York after what happened a few years back.

Grover had to talk Brett into calming down twice. Brett was a younger satyr if he didn't have any evidence of little horns yet.

Aegis was back in bracelet form although that Chimera did breathe fire on it, charring it slightly. It was a replica of Aegis, actually. Not the original.

Josh POV

"What?" I asked.

"Guys!" The stage hand called. "You equipment is fix! You can finish the set!"

"You can't! It's not safe here. Especially with all four of you here!" the Guy protested.

"Never mind not safe, we have to finish the show. Also there are some really excited fans waiting to get back stage." Ian said.

"Well..." the girl scratched her head. "We are kind of those fans..."

"Oh, well, perfect!" I said. "We have 3 more songs. Let us finish. Please"

"You guys!" I stage hand called.

I grabbed my microphone. "We are going. Come on." And we left.

We finished out set and walked off stage. To be greeted but the girl standing here hands on hips.

"Well can we go now?" She asked.

I looked at Matt. He was just staring at her all moony eyed. "Matt!" I said nudging him. "Your standing on my foot!"

"What? Oh sorry." Matt said snapping out of it and moving his foot.

Brett had finally come to and was talking to that guy again.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Oh how rude" she explained, sarcastically. "I'm Thaila and him over there talking to Brett is Grover"

"Ok," Mike said. "You had said something about Immoral parents earlier"

"Oh, that just means one of your parents have been lying to you. There not really you're Mom/Dad. You have another one. And they live on Mt. Olympus. They are one of the Olympians" Thaila said as if we should know this.

"Olympians... Athletes?" Matt asked.

"No, God. Have you ever heard of Greek mythology?" She asked.

We all nodded. "What does that have to do with anything?" Ian asked.

She explained how, everything still exists and how they have children with humans and creates have breeds or "Demi-Gods". All that Jazz.

"So how do we know who our actual parents are?" Mike asked.

Thaila eyed him. "Well considering that way you act and the way you tensed then that fury appeared..."

"That scary bat like thing?" Mike asked.

"Yes, I'm thinking Hades, lord of the underworld."

"Ooo like where people go when they die?" Questioned Matt.

"Ya-" Thaila got cut off by a nervous belt for Brett. Yes. Brett "Baaaed" like a goat.

"We need to go. Now." Thaila demanded.

A loud RAWR! Came from out side the concert hall.

We didn't protest getting into the car.


	7. That's my cell phone!

**I haven't updated forever… Sorry! I'll try to update more often. But I actually don't have the conclusion to this since we never finished it… I'm so sorry! I'll update as much as I can. Enjoy**

**Thalia's POV **

I didn't want to mention at all I was having my suspicions about Josh being a son of Zeus.

"Look, its dangerous guys. I'm right. I have to deal with monsters all the time, including the chimera which shouldn't have reappeared yet." I said. Someone else had to drive (I had no time to get a permit) and I couldn't. "I know a lot, but can't explain it all."

"You guys are lucky to have not been discovered yet... I can't believe all of you are demigods. "I said and checked my pockets."Where'd my phone go?"

Someone had my cell phone, which I could barely use anyways. "Guys, come on this isn't funny." I said.

"Someone's a son of Hermes." I said, mumbling under my breath. I had to ignore the fact Matt kept looking at me 'moony eyed' which I knew what it meant.

**Josh POV  
><strong>  
>Alright, Matt is official freaking me out and I can no longer feel my left leg. Why? He was almost on top of it.<p>

"Matt!" I yelled and pushed him off of me. He snapped out of his trance. I could tell Thaila was becoming uncomfortable in the front seat.

On my right Ian was playing with a phone and it wasn't his.

"Dude?" I asked and pointed to the phone.

"Check it out" he showed me the phone. There was a picture of us as her background. It was the one from the Ever After photo shoot (Link on my profile). "The girl is a major trencher!"

"Hey!" Thaila reached back and grabbed her phone. "Not cool"

Ian and I were desperately trying to hold back our laughter.

Mike was passed out in the third row.

I looked out the window. We have been driving for a while. "Where are we heading?" I asked.

"Long island" Grover replied.

"What?" Matt asked. "That's almost 2 days drive from here!"

"We are stopping for the night. But, We can't afford too stay to long though" Thaila said.

"Cool." Matt pulled out his phone. Thaila grabbed it from him. "Hey!" he protested.

"Try to refrain from using this to much. The transmitted waves attract monsters" Thaila said handing Matt back his phone.

"Like elves to a flame" Ian remarked.

"Elves?" I asked. " Don't you mean moths?"

"No" Ian replied. "I don't like moths. They fly like there broken" he held up is hands to demonstrate.

I just looked out the window. "How about we stop in here for the night?" I asked as I spotted a small motel called Business Inn:

"Sure" Grover turned into the drive way.

We booked three rooms because that's all we could afford. Brett, Matt and I in one, Mike, Ian and Grover in another and Thaila got her own. Thank god for single beds and pull out couch beds.

It was around 2 in the morning and since I couldn't sleep. I was on my phone, listening to music and tweeting.

Then I heard strange noises coming from outside our door. I went to go investigate. In my way to the door, I banged my shin on the coffee table. I bit back a yell and just mumbled a cruse under my breath.

I slowly opened the door. Outside where these five men.

"We have been looking for you, " they said in unison.

This can't be good. And when they started to merge together, I knew we were in deep shit.

**Love it? Hate it? **

**Review**


End file.
